1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a connector and to a corresponding connector assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,102,732 discloses a connector with two housings that are connectable with each other and a detector assembled into one housing to detect a connected state of the housings. A retainer is mounted in one housing and has a resiliently deformable lock arm to lock the housings together. A detecting piece of the detector is insertable into a deformation area of the lock arm. The lock arm remains deformed when the two housings are connected only partly. As a result, the detecting piece interferes with the lock arm and restricts a pushing movement of the detector. On the other hand, the lock arm restores resiliently to its natural state and opens a moving path for the detecting piece, when the housings are connected properly, thereby permitting the detector to be pushed. Thus, the connected state of the housings can be detected based on whether the detector can be pushed.
The above-described detector can be pushed if the lock arm is in its natural state. However, there have been cases where the detector already has reached a push-in position before the connecting operation of the two housings is started. The detector then must be returned to an initial position at an operation site, taking time and labor. Further, the detector must be pushed after the connecting operation of the two housings is completed, i.e. two actions are needed. Therefore, there has been also a problem of a cumbersome operation.
The invention was developed in view of the above problems, and objects are to prevent a detector from being pushed in before the housings are connected and enabling connection of the housings to be performed efficiently.